


Готэмский сангиновый

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [15]
Category: DCU, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>они готовы к выходу сегодня вечером</p>
            </blockquote>





	Готэмский сангиновый

**Author's Note:**

> упоминания насилия и смертей персонажей
> 
> во вселенной Flashpoint (одноименный комикс и его экранизация) Брюс Уэйн погиб от рук грабителей, но его родители выжили. Потрясенные пережитым горем, они навсегда изменились: Томас стал Бэтмэном, а Марта — Джокером

Миз Джей проводит подушечкой среднего пальца по линии роста волос, размазывая грим, потом замирает на несколько секунд, глядя в зеркало, и улыбается. 

— Дай помаду.

Харлин кивает и не глядя передает ей тюбик. Ошибиться невозможно, миз Джей всегда использует только один оттенок — «готэмский сангиновый». Из-за миз Джей у него плохая репутация. 

Прежде чем красить губы, она поправляет грим вокруг рта, растирая его по всем морщинам и неровностям. Улыбается снова.

Миз Джей улыбается всегда. 

Миз Джей говорит, что весь мир — одна большая шутка, а тот, кто этого не понимает, обречен на бесконечные страдания и горе. «Посмотри на Бэтмэна, — добавляет она. — Он ведь когда-то был счастливым человеком, просто так и не смог пережить один очень плохой день. Он, бедняжка, застрял в этом дне и уже ничто не сможет его развеселить». 

Харлин понимает. По крайней мере, старается понимать. 

Сначала миз Джей красит нижнюю губу, точно как обычная женщина, готовящаяся к свиданию. Смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. Ей к лицу «готэмский сангиновый». 

Потом она прижимает острый кончик помады к дальнему ото рта концу левого шрама и одним резким движением, почти таким же, каким режет глотки, рисует тонкую линию через верхнюю губу, к концу правого шрама. 

Харлин смотрит не на саму миз Джей, а на ее отражение, и видит в ее глазах старую-старую боль. 

Она помнит, как впервые встретила миз Джей в Аркхэме. За толстой решеткой, как будто она — какое-то опасное животное. Харлин сказала это вслух и миз Джей улыбнулась: «Деточка, но я и есть самое опасное животное в мире, я ведь человек».

Разровняв помаду подушечкой пальца, точно так же, как грим, миз Джей берет карандаш, чтобы сделать кончики нарисованных фальшивых губ как можно острее. У нее улыбка до ушей.

Иногда она говорит: «Угадай, откуда у меня эти шрамы», и тот, кого она держит на мушке или к чьей шее примотала скотчем бомбу, пытается угадать. Это был несчастный случай? Это сделал ваш муж? Это сделал ваш отец? Вы родились такой? Вы были проституткой и сутенер вас изуродовал, потому что не хотел отпускать? 

Один человек угадал. Маленькая девочка на дне рожденья сына мэра. Она сказала: «Вы сами их сделали, чтобы всегда улыбаться». 

Миз Джей засмеялась и захлопала в ладоши, крутясь на месте, как ребенок: «Угадала, угадала!». 

Харлин не знает, правда это или нет. 

Та маленькая девочка получила приз: миз Джей позволила ей выбрать, кого оставить в живых — ее мать или отца. 

Харлин не помнит, кого она выбрала. 

Она снова смотрит на отражение миз Джей, на тысячу тысяч плохих дней в ее светлых глазах. Ужасных дней. 

Там, в Аркхэме, было множество чудовищ, некоторые едва напоминали людей, а другие носили белые халаты. Харлин видела, как они наказывали миз Джей за попытку побега, ее били прямо в коридоре, у распахнутой двери камеры. Худощавая, высокая немолодая женщина — она годилась в матери любому из санитаров — без грима и парика она казалась еще более хрупкой. Миз Джей пыталась встать на ноги, а ее снова и снова бросали на пол, но она не плакала, не кричала, только повторяла вполголоса одну и ту же фразу: «Почему вы не понимаете шуток?». 

На ее губах была кровь, яркая как помада.

Харлин не жалеет о том, что помогла ей сбежать. Это — самая главная вещь из тех, которым ее научила миз Джей: никогда ни о чем не жалеть. 

— Мы готовы к сегодняшнему выходу? — она переводит взгляд на отражение Харлин.

— У нас есть шутихи, ракеты и конфетти! — Харлин весело встряхивает головой, и собственные волосы хлещут ее по щекам. — Конечно, мы готовы, миз Джей. 

Миз Джей снова смотрит на собственное отражение — нарисованная улыбка и полный холодной ненависти ко всему взгляд запертого в клетке зверя — а потом не глядя возвращает Харлин тюбик помады. 

Она тоже подводит губы «готэмским сангиновым», чувствуя тепло тела миз Джей, ее дыхание, ее улыбку. 

Да, они готовы. Сегодня вечером в Готэме будет весело. По крайней мере, тем, кто понимает их шутки.


End file.
